Technical Field
The present invention relates to optoelectronic integration with very large scale integration (VLSI) devices, and more particularly to systems, devices and methods for integrating optoelectronics and waveguides on a backside of integrated circuit chips.
Description of the Related Art
Field effect transistors (FET) for very large scale integration (VLSI) are formed on a semiconductor substrate. While photonics devices often work with VLSI FETs, integration of photonics functions with VLSI structures requires use of valuable chip space or “real estate”. The photonics waveguides are usually integrated in a substrate layer (e.g., Si layer) that is also employed for Si transistors. This complicates the VLSI design and processing.